Not a Red Sox fan
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: I hunched a bit and adjusted my Red Sox cap. For extra effect, I wore big sunglasses to hide my identity. You know, just in case. Why is Chad hiding his identity? What does the Red Sox cap have to do with it? Silly one-shot.Story better than summary.


**Weird one-shot. Idea came from the image on the Disney site, not saying which image otherwise giving the ending. Please review and tell me how to improve my story. =P First one-shot.**

**Chad's POV**

I slipped into the cafeteria quietly. I know, very un-CDC like. Normally, I would be bursting for attention. But not today. On every other day, you would see me and my Mackenzie Falls cast earning attention from everyone with our big entrance. Back on topic, I hunched a bit and adjusted my Red Sox cap. For extra effect, I wore big sunglasses to hide my identity. You know, just in case. You must now be very confused. Why is the almighty CDC hiding? Why is the greatest actor of our generation keeping down low? Well, I'm not going to tell you, no one is to know.

**Sonny's POV**

_Aren't they here yet? _I found myself thinking. Huh? _Isn't this when the Mackenzie Falls cast enters the cafeteria? _Wait, back up. I know what you're thinking. No I am not waiting for him. NO! I'm not! It's just…. Well, it's just… Whatever.

**Third person**

Sonny glanced anxiously at the entrance of the cafeteria while scooping several scoops of ick, preferably known as "lunch" in her mouth, followed be several gasps and spitting. Her eyes then landed on a pot-plant, and a shadow? She raised her eyebrows and stood up, acting nonchalant. Edging closer to the spikes of plants, she poked the plant suddenly, causing a jump and a whispered scream.

**Chad's POV**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed silently and attempted a ninja slice on the imposter. Two big brown orbs stared in disbelief at me.

"Sonny?" I glared uneasily at her, then jammed my Red Sox cap further on my head. Pulling my brim out slightly, I swatted her.

"What in the world? Chad, why are you hiding behind a pot-plant?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Hush!" I whispered, afraid others would hear, "None of your business." I reasoned, noticing that my slip-into-cafeteria-without-anyone-finding-out plan had failed, and tried to make a run for it. Searching my brain for an escape plan, I stretched my arm out and placed one leg forward, getting in running stance.

"Peace out suckaa!" I breathed out and took a step. A hand reached out. Grabbed my the brim of cap. I stayed stationary. Drats.

"You are not going anywhere without telling me." Sonny grinned while clinging on to my Red Sox cap brim. My run-away-silently plan failed too.

_Oh COME ON! The cap was my reputation! _I knew moving would be the end of my life. Stuck in this awkward position, I muttered something.

"What?" Sonny said playfully.

"Fine, come out in the hallway."

"Fine."

"Fine." I pushed my hat down a bit further again, ignoring Sonny's hand.

"Good."

"Good." And I dragged her slowly to the hallway. Her hand was so soft, so relaxing to hold on to… I felt a tingling sensation go through my arm…

"Chad we're here. What is it?" Sonny broke me out of my daydream. Wait! Wait, she was loosening her grip on my cap. I could still run! I searched my mind for a solution. Ha! I got it!

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." I repeated her name and lifted my hand to touch the side of her cheek, "It was very sweet of you to ask about me, way sweet. But I have been arrogant for too long, too long for a funny cute Random to change…" I could've sworn I saw her eyes melt slightly and gaze dreamily at me, so far so great, "Now I have to leave, I have to be free, I have to go." I placed my index finger on her lips even if she didn't say anything, and turned my body slightly to leave. Sonny's grip on my cap was no longer felt. Just perfect.

Suddenly, a strong clasp was felt on the brim of my cap as I felt soft lips on mine. Whoa! Closing my eyes, I deepened the kiss slowly and added more passion and force to the kiss. I won't go into the kiss, but it was a few seconds of paradise.

Still closing my eyes, even if we broke apart, I heard a loud gasp and Sonny clasped her hand to her mouth.

"What?" I asked as a reflex.

She pointed a shaky finger at my hair. Oh no. I forgot. She must have knocked my Red Sox cap off while kissing me. Darn! At the most wonderful moment of my life, my hair ruins it.

"Err… Sonny… About that…" I racked my brains for words.

**Sonny's POV**

I was still savoring the moment when I opened my eyes and saw…

I gasped out loud at the monstrous sight. Chad's blonde hair was sticking in every single direction possible. The blonde wonder was blown up while being completely flat at parts. It was like a huge air-balloon on his head.

Chad blushed furiously in a search of words. He looked pretty cute at that point.

"Err… Sonny... About that…" I burst into a giggling fit unintentionally.

He stared at me as if I was a lunatic then joined in. We were laughing loudly for no reason at all. Perhaps for a reason. But I was laughing with him, not at him.

Everything made sense. Chad was wearing a Red Sox cap to cover up his hair. I didn't know I could live to see this day. I smiled a true smile at him to show that I wasn't disgusted or anything.

"If you haven't well…uhh…noticed, my hair isn't…well…doing its job right today." He chuckled nervously while trying to pick up his cap.

I raised my eyebrows while giving him an amused expression.

"Fine. CDC has bad hair days too. But….well…this one was horrible, the gel over the years must have accumulated to form this monster." I threw him a look of fake surprise, while glancing at his Red Sox cap.

"I was almost led to believe that you were a Red Sox fan." I confessed.

"Why would I be a fan of a charity knitting red socks for the needy?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At that, I burst out into full fits of laughter while clutching my stomach.

"No!!!.... *gasps for air* The Red Sox… *laughs again* are a… *breathes slightly*…baseball team!"

He stared back while digesting everything in. Then blushed furiously.

"Sonny, why would the CDC be interested in baseball teams, or any sports for that matter?" He tried to cover up his mistake.

"Whatever. At least this bad hair incident proves something." I hinted.

"Besides from the fact that I'm so great you kissed me under these circumstances, what else?"

"That you're actually normal."

Chad gasped.

**You are now officially awesome under my books. Thank you for reading the whole thing. I feel better already. Please review and tell me what you think of it! **

**-Andrea**


End file.
